La rivière des sentiments
by Enhilaa
Summary: Après avoir été fait prisonnier, le jeune Lovino Vargas se retrouve à devoir servir un noble Espagnol. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Le valet espagnol poussait violemment le jeune Lovino le long du grand couloir du manoir. Sur leur passage, les servants se retournaient les uns après les autres pour ne rien louper du spectacle. Le jeune Italien n'était arrivé que depuis quelques mois mais il s'était déjà forgé une solide réputation.

Le valet arrêta finalement son pas cadencé au pied d'une lourde porte close. Lovino leva les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu une porte aussi majestueuse au sein d'un bâtiment. Le valet qui l'accompagnait s'adressa d'un ton sec au majordome alors que Lovino se perdait dans l'observation des finitions de la porte au style purement espagnol.

\- Je souhaite voir le maître.

\- Monsieur est occupé, je…, commença l'homme qui attendait au pied de la porte.

\- Tu m'ouvres tout de suite ou dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le cadavre de ce gamin gît à terre !

Il saisit violemment le bras du jeune Italien en demandant une dernière fois au majordome d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme finit par obéir et exécuta non sans trembler l'ordre indiqué.

\- Monsieur, dit-il en entrant, tirant derrière lui le jeune homme qui semblait ronchonner, je suis navré de vous déranger pendant votre étude mais je ne peux pas m'occuper une seconde de plus de cet abruti fini !

Après avoir pris le temps de terminer la phrase qu'il écrivait, le maître des lieux releva la tête de son pupitre et jeta un air étonnamment innocent vers les deux hommes qui venaient le déranger dans sa chambre. Il avait le visage assez fin où se peignait le teint typique des hommes méditerranéens. La richesse des vêtements qu'il portait ne laissait présager aucun doute sur sa noblesse. Ce qui détonnait le plus sur son visage était ses yeux. Lovino n'avait encore jamais vu d'émeraudes mais il ne doutait pas qu'elles devaient avoir une couleur et une brillance semblables aux iris du jeune aristocrate.

\- Enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous présente le larbin le plus inutile que cette terre n'ai jamais porté !

Comme pour associer le geste à la parole, l'homme poussa violemment Lovino au centre de la pièce. Ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie et le détacha du regard hypnotisant du bel Espagnol. Il trébucha avant de jeter un regard assassin au valet qui reprit de plus belle.

\- Il est arrivé ici il y a environ deux mois, après la prise d'une région italienne Monsieur.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Il se dressait encore contre nous alors que son armée entière était tombée. Pour protéger quelqu'un m'a-t-on dit, un vrai gladiateur !

\- C'était mon frère, coupa le jeune Italien dont l'accent respirait le sud de l'Italie, je protégeais mon frère de vos sales pattes, espèce de connard !

Il avait relevé un regard haineux vers les yeux verdoyant de son interlocuteur.

\- Protéger, c'est un bien grand mot, reprit le valet, il est tombé au premier adversaire. Ledit frère a été pris par l'Empire Austro-Hongrois Monsieur. Comme ce gamin est monté comme un asticot, en toute bonté j'ai voulu lui épargner un travail purement physique et l'ai assigné aux tâches du manoir de Monsieur.

\- Tu as bien fais, répondit le jeune homme.

Son regard ne quittait plus le jeune Italien, il semblait presque essayer de l'analyser, ce qui énerva rapidement Lovino.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire, reprit le valet, qu'en moins de deux semaines, il avait déjà fait couler la moitié du linge de maison au fond de la rivière, détruit une vingtaine d'objets de collection du manoir (sans compter la vaisselle), laissé une dizaine de porcs s'échapper dans les jardins (les jardiniers n'ont toujours pas réparé tous les dégâts causés !) et foutu le feu au conduit de la grande cheminée. Et les semaines suivantes il a accompli encore mille autres âneries de ce genre ! Hier encore, j'ai voulu le mettre aux cuisines, et cet effronté m'a rétorqué, je cite : …

\- Des bâtards d'Espagnols comme vous ne mériteraient même pas la nourriture que les Italiens destinent au bétail, coupa Lovino en gardant son regard transperçant fixé dans celui du jeune aristocrate. Je descends d'une illustre famille romaine alors vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre si vous pensez que j'astiquerai un jour les pompes de je-ne-sais quel Hispanique !

L'homme aux yeux émeraude éclata de rire, ce qui déstabilisa Lovino, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. De plus, plus il y pensait et plus le sourire du jeune homme lui semblait… intriguant.

\- Si jeune et il utilise déjà un langage si fleuri !

Lovino n'appréciait finalement que très peu qu'on se moque ainsi de lui, il s'apprêtait à répondre à ce fils à papa d'Espagnol quand le valet reprit.

\- Voyez Monsieur, comme il s'adresse à son maître ! Du temps de votre père il aurait été fouetté pour bien moins que ça ! Ces moins-que-rien d'Italiens mériteraient qu'on les pende tous !

A ces mots, le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour, il se voyait déjà foutre un pain énorme à ce fils de chien.

\- N'insulte pas mon peuple, espèce de… !

Il fut stoppé par une main ferme qui vint attraper son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir le visage sévère du maître des lieux fixé sur le valet. Un frisson parcouru Lovino de part en part, l'expression qu'affichait l'Espagnol semblait être celle d'un démon. Il était difficile de croire que l'homme qu'il avait maintenant à côté de lui était le même que celui qui riait joyeusement quelque instant auparavant.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père et je ne fouette pas mes domestiques, lâcha le jeune Espagnol. De plus j'apprécie déjà énormément ce garçon, tâche de ne plus l'énerver.

\- Les prisonniers doivent servir ou mourir Monsieur, répondit l'homme calmement.

\- Je vous enlève sa charge puisque c'est ce que vous désirez. Il sera assigné à mes appartements et ne recevra que mes ordres directs, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui. Maintenant sortez.

\- Comme Monsieur voudra, grommela l'homme avant de quitter la chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Lovino se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise posée sur son épaule.

\- Je ne viendrai jamais vous picorer dans la main. Que ce soit clair, bastardo !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau et de reprendre ses occupations.

Lovino resta penaud, au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son interlocuteur semblait avoir une patience de béton. C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois que quelqu'un prenait son parti, et il fallait que ce soit ce même homme qui l'ait arraché à ses racines. Non, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à obéir, l'Espagnol ne serait jamais plus têtu que lui, il finirait bien par craquer et s'énerver.

Ne sachant que faire et le silence devenant pesant, Lovino entreprit de jeter discrètement un coup d'œil à la pièce. En face de lui se trouvait une immense fenêtre qui emplissait la chambre de lumière, elle était encadrée par deux épais rideaux. Des tapisseries rouge et or ornaient les murs. Contre le mur à sa gauche reposait le lit. Et quel lit ! Jamais Lovino n'en avait vu d'aussi grand, d'aussi beau. La couleur rouge vive du dessus de lit lui rappela les couleurs de l'antique Rome, comment l'Italie avait-elle pu arriver aussi bas ? Son cœur se serra un instant avant qu'il ne chasse cette pensée de son esprit. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une petite table autour de laquelle étaient disposés quatre fauteuils, le tout toujours dans les tons rouge et doré de la chambre. Son regard revint finalement vers le jeune homme occupé à écrire, assis au bureau à côté du lit, sa plume glissait sur le papier dans une douceur extrême. Lovino fixa un instant la longue main du jeune homme qui déposait dans une agilité exquise l'encre fraiche sur le papier. Lovino se fit ensuite la réflexion que le jeune Espagnol était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru aux premiers abords, il s'en était rendu compte quand celui-ci s'était levé. Sa silhouette était aussi plus élancée. Alors qu'il écrivait, l'Espagnol laissait se dessiner un léger sourire sur son visage, que Lovino pouvait presque qualifier d'espiègle. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, quelles pensées pouvaient bien cacher un tel sourire ? Il eut soudainement une furieuse envie de découvrir ce que pouvait bien contenir les lettres du jeune aristocrate. Vu l'expression de son visage, il était fort possible que la lettre soit destinée à une courtisane ou à un ami proche à qui il racontait une nouvelle aventure. Lovino se penchait discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de l'Espagnol quand celui-ci brisa enfin le silence.

\- Je trouve ton accent adorable.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, répondit Lovino en se redressant soudainement.

Les mots étaient sortis spontanément de sa bouche, et il ne les regrettait pas du tout. Bien au contraire, il se félicitait de ne même pas avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. De son côté, le jeune homme scella les deux lettres qu'il venait d'écrire avant de se retourner vers Lovino.

\- Tu parles bien espagnol.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et j'apprends vite.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 17 ans.

\- Ton nom ?

\- Vargas.

\- Tu as bien un prénom ?

\- Appelez-moi Vargas.

Lovino avait de nouveau planté son regard sombre dans celui de l'Espagnol, s'il voulait un élan de sympathie de sa part il pouvait toujours rêver. Cependant, une chose l'intriguait, le visage de l'espagnol semblait constamment afficher un regard tendre. Lovino ne comprenait décidément pas la façon de fonctionner du jeune homme et cela l'exaspérait de plus en plus.

\- Je m'appelle Antonio, répondit seulement l'hispanique.

\- Vous me donnez votre prénom ? demanda Lovino dans un mélange d'étonnement et de méfiance.

\- Ca fait une éternité que j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler par mon prénom, ça me ferait plaisir si tu le faisais.

Lovino hésita un instant, ne sachant plus quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire plaisir, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Antonio soupira, puis se leva en donnant les deux lettres à Lovino.

\- Va trouver mon messager, il est souvent aux écuries ou à la taverne. Dis-lui qu'elles sont destinées à MM. Gilbert Bielschmidt et Francis Bonnefoy, il saura quoi faire. Au retour, passe par les cuisines et demande une corbeille de tomates, tu l'amèneras ici, je resterai dans ma chambre ce soir.

Si cet abruti pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir ! Les lettres ? Elles allaient finir dans le premier caniveau venu et ses machins il pouvait se les carrer… Mais au fait…

\- C'est quoi des tomates ? Demanda le jeune Italien.

\- Ce sont des fruits récemment importés du nouveau monde, elles sont aussi rouge que des coquelicots et murissent en plein Soleil. Etonnement, elles sont bien meilleures salées que sucrées. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je t'y ferai goûter, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras.

Lovino ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait déjà entrouvert la porte lorsqu'Antonio lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé pour ton frère. Je ne pourrai pas le récupérer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet abruti à lui parler de Feliciano ?! Ça voulait dire quoi « Je ne pourrai pas le récupérer », s'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait ?! C'était certain à présent, cet abruti essayait de l'amadouer. Mais il n'avait clairement pas encore compris à qui il avait à faire, foi de Lovino ! Cependant, cette histoire de fruits du nouveau monde l'intriguait vraiment. Un fruit salé, cela lui semblait vraiment surprenant et son âme de cuisinier lui ordonnait de tout faire pour pouvoir découvrir un tel aliment. Mais si ça se trouve, l'Espagnol lui avait menti juste pour pouvoir le manipuler, lesdits fruits n'existaient peut-être même pas. Lovino réfléchissait tant et si bien qu'il accompli sa mission sans trop y penser. Il remit les lettres au messager qu'il trouva dans les écuries et se dirigeait à présent vers la cuisine.

Bon il allait obéir cette fois mais c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Il allait enfin savoir la vérité sur ces fameux fruits. A sa grande surprise, on ne posa aucune question quand il fit sa requête en cuisine et il se retrouva avec une corbeille d'osier pleine à craquer de fruits qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se redirigea ensuite vers la chambre de l'Espagnol. Les couloirs du manoir étaient presque vides en cette fin de journée, si bien qu'il eut le plaisir de ne croiser personne. Il jeta de nouveau un regard curieux vers la corbeille. Les « tomates » étaient en effet rouges vives et toutes rondes, avec juste une petite queue sur le dessus, ce qui les rendait, de son point de vue, vraiment trop mignonnes.

Lovino frappa timidement à la grande porte. Il entendit rapidement Antonio lui intimer l'ordre d'entrer. L'aristocrate s'était assis dans un des grands fauteuils, de telle manière que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant venaient mourir sur sa peau bronzée. Lovino trouvait le tableau magnifique, l'Espagnol avait tout l'air d'un prince. S'il avait pu, Lovino aurait aimé pouvoir peindre cette scène. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie rapidement, lorsqu'Antonio lui demanda de poser les fruits sur la table.

\- Tu as donné les lettres au messager ?

\- Ben oui.

Au fond de lui-même Lovino se demanda comment l'Espagnol avait pu deviner qu'il avait hésité à le faire. Il avait donc l'air si peu digne de confiance ? Tant mieux.

\- Tiens, lui ordonna Antonio en lui mettant une tomate juteuse sous le nez.

L'Italien arracha littéralement le fruit des mains de l'Espagnol avant de reculer. Il hésita un instant puis croqua dedans à pleine dents sans détacher son regard de celui de l'Espagnol. La surprise fut telle qu'il en resta bouche-bée. Ce goût, cette texture… En un rien de temps il l'avait entièrement avalée et Antonio lui en avait donné une deuxième sur laquelle il se jeta aussi vite. Lovino ressemblait à un animal affamé à qui on donnait enfin quelque chose à manger. Antonio riait gaiement en lui donnant les fruits gorgé de Soleil.

Lovino s'en mettait un peu partout mais il s'en fichait. Depuis son arrivée en Espagne, et même de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Espagnol donc le sourire enjôleur et la beauté envahissaient la pièce. En fait, il respirait la joie de vivre, il semblait sourire tout le temps. Lovino se mit soudain à penser à son frère, son sourire enjôleur faisait fondre tout le monde. Il le revoyait dans ses premières années, titubant vers lui en appelant son prénom. C'était dur à avouer pour Lovino mais son frère était vraiment adorable. Si Feliciano avait été ici, Lovino se serait sentit heureux. Peu importe où ils étaient à vrai dire, si Feli était à ses côtés, il aurait pu aller au bout du monde. Son frère aurait adoré les tomates, sans aucun doute. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lovino ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues, se mêlant au jus de tomates. Antonio finit par le remarquer et saisit d'un élan de stupeur il se jeta sur le jeune Italien.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Antonio se sentit soudainement inutile et détestable. Si le jeune Italien pleurait s'était entièrement de sa faute, il devait le détester plus que tout. Il n'avait que 17 ans, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il craque ainsi. Antonio se demanda même comment il avait tenu aussi longtemps sans pleurer, ni même vaciller. Peut-être qu'il déprimait le soir, seul dans son lit à l'abri des regards. Cette pensée brisa le cœur du jeune Espagnol.

Lovino avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, il étouffait les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge en mordant dans les tomates dont le goût semblait le réconforter un peu. Antonio, après un long moment d'hésitation, se décida à se lever et pris l'Italien dans ses bras. Etonnamment il ne le repoussa pas. Antonio sentait les soubresauts de l'Italien à chaque sanglot, ses larmes chaudes venaient mouiller son torse à travers le tissu de ses vêtements et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui en espérant étouffer les cris du garçon qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Lovino quant à lui ne pensait plus à rien, il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes et s'accrochait tant bien que mal à ce corps qui lui proposait un soupçon de réconfort. C'est comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de tout. Il avait perdu son pays, son frère, il n'avait plus rien. Il se sentait infiniment seul.

C'est après trois bons quarts d'heure que la crise de larmes de Lovino cessa. A peine remis de ses émotions il crut mourir de honte, il voulait disparaitre, s'enfoncer sous terre et ne plus jamais ressortir. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Pour sûr l'Espagnol allait se moquer de lui pendant au moins une éternité, il deviendrait la risée du pays… Il entreprit cependant de ramasser la corbeille et les quelques fruits qui restaient, l'Espagnol n'en avait finalement même pas mangé un seul. Antonio s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait regarder le Soleil disparaitre derrière l'horizon.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il finalement, demain tu me réveilleras à 8h00. Tu peux disposer.

Lovino ne répondit pas, comment pouvait agir ainsi, comme si de rien n'était ?! Enfin, c'était mieux comme ça. Il se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de partir il dit du ton le plus neutre qu'il put :

\- Je m'appelle Lovino.

Antonio ne se retourna pas mais un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres fines alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Lovino.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines étaient déjà passées depuis qu'Antonio avait pris le jeune Lovino à son service. Ce dernier n'avait à vrai dire pas grand-chose à faire et il s'arrangeait souvent pour que ce pas grand-chose ne soit pas fait correctement. Ses tâches se limitaient souvent à réveiller Antonio le matin, faire le ménage dans la chambre et aller à droite et à gauche au sein du manoir pour déposer ou récupérer quelque chose.

Antonio quant à lui était rarement dans sa chambre, il semblait toujours devoir aller aux quatre coins du pays. Parfois même il partait plusieurs jours, laissant le pauvre Lovino sans plus rien à faire. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune Italien occupait ses journées à dessiner, il s'était acheté avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait un carnet a dessin et quelques crayons. Personne n'entrait jamais dans la chambre, à l'exception des deux jeunes hommes. Lovino aimait alors se poser dans un des grands fauteuils pour dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne l'avouerait bien sûr jamais mais les moments d'absence de l'Espagnol lui semblaient toujours atrocement longs. Lassé de dessiner, il tournait alors en rond dans la chambre, remettait en forme les coussins, époussetait les meubles…

Lorsqu'Antonio était là, il avait moins de temps pour s'ennuyer et prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner le jeune Espagnol en bourrique. Pas une fois il ne l'avait réveillé à l'heure, il «oubliait» régulièrement ce qu'il devait aller chercher ou brisait «malencontreusement» tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Cependant, jamais il n'avait vu Antonio s'énerver, il se contentait de sourire de son air crédule en le traitant gentiment de maladroit. Souvent, il réparait lui-même les bêtises de Lovino, ce qui étonnait toujours le jeune Italien, vu le nombre de personne qu'il avait à son service. Un jour, Antonio lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas que n'importe qui entre dans sa chambre. Cette phrase perturba le jeune Italien car lui pouvait entrer et sortir quand bon lui semblait.

Il y avait cependant une tâche qu'il ne manquait jamais. C'était lorsqu'Antonio lui demandait d'aller chercher quelque chose en cuisine. Lovino pouvait alors s'asseoir sur un des grands fauteuils rouge et manger avec l'Espagnol qui lui racontait un tas de choses. Lovino ne lui répondait jamais et faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation, mais même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il aimait écouter Antonio parler, si bien que leurs petits rendez-vous duraient souvent plusieurs heures.

Lovino était assis dans la chambre d'Antonio et dessinait en silence sur son carnet. L'Espagnol était parti depuis le début de la matinée à la chasse, il ne devrait bientôt plus tarder. L'Italien entendit soudain les chiens aboyer, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui affichait midi et demi. Il fourra carnet et crayon au fond de sa poche, il venait de se relever quand Antonio entra, triomphant.

\- On a abattu un cerf ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, non étonné que le jeune Italien soit dans sa chambre.

\- Génial, répondit Romano d'un ton cynique, ça nous changera du lapin…

\- Allez Lovino ! Montre un peu d'admiration… Tiens, va me chercher des vêtements propres, tu emmèneras ceux que je porte au lavoir.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Antonio enlevait déjà son pantalon couvert de boue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, démerdez-vous tout seul.

Lovino quitta la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Il marcha un peu dans le manoir, puis entreprit de faire une petite promenade. Il vit de loin un cheval trainer avec peine la carcasse du cerf, une belle bête, il devait l'avouer. Il imaginait Antonio au galop dans la forêt, l'arc à la main au milieu de la meute de chien. Il se souvint qu'il y avait une scène de chasse peinte au-dessus du lit de l'Espagnol. Il l'avait souvent regardé, trouvant les proportions du tableau atroces. Comment un homme aussi riche ne pouvait-il pas trouver un peintre digne de ce nom ?

Lovino fut coupé de ses pensées par la voix du messager qu'il connaissait maintenant plutôt bien.

\- Vargas ! Tu tombes bien tiens. Une lettre pour le maître, je te laisse la lui remettre, je dois encore desseller mon cheval. Quel temps orageux ! Il fait lourd, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lovino voulu l'envoyer balader mais l'homme était déjà reparti, lui laissant la lettre entre les mains.

Il regarda le sceau qui représentait une fleur de lys. Antonio recevait souvent des lettres de cette personne, mais Lovino ignorait qui elle était. Il soupira avant de retourner tranquillement vers le manoir.

Antonio avait finalement trouvé de quoi se changer, il sirotait un jus de fruits en regardant ses hommes par la fenêtre, occupés à dépecer la bête fraichement abattue. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, l'Italien ne frappait même plus avant d'entrer. Lovino ne dit rien et se contenta de jeter la lettre sur le bureau avant de se poster à côté. Antonio posa son verre sur la table et ouvrit la lettre qu'il lue immédiatement, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Lovino ! Prépare immédiatement mes affaires, je pars dans l'après-midi !

\- Vous allez où ? Lâcha timidement Lovino, inconsciemment contrarié de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

\- Je vais partir environ trois semaines, à Paris, chez un bon ami. Répondit Antonio en sortant comme une furie de la chambre.

Trois semaines ? C'était atrocement long ! Et Paris, atrocement loin ! Lovino bouillonnait de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire lui, pendant tout ce temps ?! Il y avait pensé cet abruti ?! Non pas qu'il aurait voulu venir avec lui, non ! Mais… Lovino saisit le verre posé sur la table et le jeta violemment au sol. Les bris de verre éclatèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce et le liquide orangé s'étala lentement sur le sol. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre en claquant la porte pour aller s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre à lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit son carnet, dessiner lui changerait surement les idées. En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur le premier dessin qu'il avait fait après l'avoir acheté. Il représentait Antonio, baignant dans une lumière presque divine, assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, une corbeille de tomates posée à côté de lui. Lovino arracha violemment la page et en fit une boule qu'il jeta contre le mur, le carnet suivit rapidement. Il s'enroula finalement sous la couette et la colère l'emporta lentement dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la colère n'était pas totalement partie. Il ramassa son carnet et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il saisit ensuite la feuille arrachée et la défroissa, il observa les traits du jeune homme sur son dessin, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose dans son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à représenter. Il posa finalement la feuille sur son lit et sortit.

Dans la chambre d'Antonio le calme régnait. Sur le tapis une tâche était restée à l'endroit où Lovino avait jeté le verre. Le silence était lourd autour de lui. Il était parti. Il était parti pour trois semaines, sans même lui dire au revoir. A la fenêtre on pouvait voir une pluie diluvienne s'abattre sur les jardins, il faisait pourtant si chaud le matin même….

\- Monsieur Vargas… appela une voix discrète derrière la porte. J'apporte les seaux que vous avez demandé.

Lovino ne se retourna pas et demanda à la jeune femme de les déposer au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'exécuta avant de disparaitre dans le grand couloir. Il avait voulu faire un peu de ménage, pour se faire pardonner. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le lit où il saisit un oreiller dans lequel il enfouit son visage. L'odeur d'Antonio y était encore imprégnée…

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le bureau et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il la repoussa d'abord, mais elle grandit en lui jusqu'à totalement prendre contrôle. Il reposa l'oreiller et vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, il savait qu'Antonio y rangeait ses correspondances. Il prit la première de la pile, c'était celle qui était arrivée le matin même. Elle était signée d'un certain «Francis Bonnefoy». Il hésita encore un instant avant de la lire puis il se lança. Le tutoiement était utilisé, cela devait être un bon ami. La main de l'Italien se mit à trembler, la lettre ne parlait que de réceptions, de repas et de femmes. Surtout de femmes. Puis il était ensuite question d'une grande fête à laquelle Antonio devait absolument venir… Lovino ne termina pas la lettre, il était furieux. Il déchira le bout de papier avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Alors c'était ça, Antonio l'abandonnait pour aller se faire plaisir et courir les jupons. Lovino était enragé, il le détestait. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'imaginer en train de séduire de jeunes demoiselles, avec son sourire charmeur, ses mots doux. Il le détestait. Il tournait dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Il se sentait trahi, humilié. Il envoya valser les deux grands seaux d'eau posés à terre. Puis renversa un fauteuil. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand tableau qui ornait le mur. Le chasseur y était fièrement assis sur son destrier, les chiens gris courraient dans les pattes du cheval. Au loin derrière les arbres on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un chevreuil.

Lovino détestait ce tableau, il le détestait comme il détestait Antonio. Il grimpa sur le lit, s'en saisit et le jeta à travers la pièce. La toile se prit le coin d'un meuble qui l'éventra. La colère de Lovino ne retombait pas, il attaqua à coup de pieds une commode posée près du lit, un tiroir s'entrouvrit. Lovino s'en saisit et le balança à l'autre bout de la chambre. La commode éventrée, avait laissé tomber son contenu au pied de Lovino.

L'Italien saisit une petite toile qui devait se trouver dans le tiroir avant d'atterrir au sol. Deux enfants y était représentés, ils avaient environ une dizaine d'années. Ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, le petit tableau respirait le bonheur. Soudain, le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour, ces yeux verts, ce sourire enfantin… Celui de droite était sans aucun doute Antonio. Il regarda de nouveau le deuxième garçon. Il le détestait, il ignorait qui il était mais il le détestait. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio soit représenté avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas comme ça, pas aussi heureux. Il ne voulait pas partager ce sourire, ce visage, il voulait les garder rien que pour lui. Il saisit machinalement une plume sur le bureau et poignarda le visage du jeune inconnu, une fois, cinq fois, dix fois. Puis il glissa ses ongles dans la toile, tirant le plus fort qu'il put, il voulait le voir disparaitre. Le tableau céda sous les coups et se déchira.

Un bruit sourd tira Lovino de son hystérie. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Antonio apparut, comme sorti de nulle part. Deux ou trois hommes le suivaient de près.

\- Lovino, c'est donc toi, c'est quoi ce bouc-…

Antonio resta figé, il baissa le regard et se rendit compte qu'il pataugeait. A sa droite, un fauteuil se noyait doucement dans une énorme flaque. La chambre semblait avoir été ravagée par un ouragan. Il enjamba prudemment les décombres en ordonnant aux autres d'un signe de la main d'attendre à la porte. Il se rapprocha doucement de Lovino, hagard, au milieu du désastre. Le jeune Italien ne disait rien et regardait Antonio comme s'il assistait à une apparition.

\- Mais Lovino, que s'est-il passé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu n'es pas blessé j'espère.

Lovino ne répondait toujours pas. Les yeux d'Antonio rencontrèrent le tiroir grand ouvert de son bureau.

\- Lovino ! Tu as lu mes lettres ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Devant l'hébétude de l'Italien qui semblait ailleurs, Antonio saisit ses épaules et le secoua avec anxiété.

\- Lovino ! Lesquelles as-tu lu ?! C'est très important, réponds-moi ! Lovino !

\- Juste… la première. Répondit le jeune homme en serrant le petit cadre qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

\- Tu es sûr ? Alors pourquoi…

Antonio se retourna un instant pour regarder les dégâts. Qu'est-ce qui avec pu le mettre dans une telle fureur ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il regardait le jeune garçon perdu, comme s'il pouvait trouver une réponse dans son regard. Lovino restait de glace, le regard perdu dans le néant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'Espagnol ne devrait pas être ici, il était parti… Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 18h45. Il était parti dans l'après-midi alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens Lovino ? demanda Antonio en se saisissant de l'objet.

Un violent frisson de fureur parcouru son corps lorsqu'il découvrit ce que c'était.

\- Lovino, tu… !

Avant même que l'Italien ne puisse réagir, la main d'Antonio fendit l'air. Le bruit de la claque qu'il venait de lui affliger résonna dans la pièce. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Lovino porta une main tremblante à sa joue endolorie, il se mit à pleurer.

\- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Bâtard d'Espagnol !

Il poussa violemment Antonio et sortit en courant avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de l'arrêter.

Antonio regardait sa main qui tremblait encore sous l'effet de la colère. Il l'avait frappé. Il avait frappé Lovino. Les derniers mots du garçon résonnaient dans sa tête. Il regarda la petite toile déchirée qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il s'assit sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Après un certain temps, il se releva et sortit de la chambre. Les valets n'avaient pas bougé et semblaient attendre, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Retrouvez-le. Ordonna simplement Antonio.

\- Par ce temps Monsieur ?

\- Raison de plus, faites vite, sortez les chiens s'il le faut.

\- Mais Monsieur…

Antonio releva un regard sombre vers eux.

\- Re-trou-vez-le.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela devait faire environ une demi-heure que Lovino pataugeait dans la boue de la forêt. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et les rafales de vent lui glaçaient les os. Il n'y retournerait pas, c'était certain. Malgré l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, il sentait encore la brûlure de la gifle qu'il avait prise. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il revoyait le regard furieux d'Antonio, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Cette fois il avait vraiment du faire quelque chose de grave.

Il essayait de se remémorer la scène en détail. Antonio avait vraiment perdu le contrôle en voyant le cadre détruit. Qui pouvait être ce garçon pour qu'il y tienne autant ? Enfin tout cela importait peu à présent, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Antonio serait différent ? Tout le monde finissait par le détester, il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. Au loin, à travers la tempête, Lovino crut entendre des aboiements. Voilà qu'il le chassait comme du gibier maintenant.

Lovino s'arrêta et regarda la rivière qu'il longeait depuis quelques temps. Le courent était vraiment fort, c'était surement dû aux puissantes précipitations. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il entendait clairement les chiens. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements les plus larges et les piétina dans la boue, il détestait le style espagnol. Il descendit lentement vers l'eau, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la vase. Il prit peur et hésita un instant. Puis, dans le vent, il crut entendre son prénom. Il s'arrêta un instant pour écouter, plus rien, il avait dû rêver. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas de plus. Il avait de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles et l'eau agitée lui caressait maintenant les hanches. L'eau était glacée et lui cisaillait la chair. Il se retourna, cette fois il y avait clairement quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

\- Lovino ! Ne bouge pas !

La voix qu'il distinguait était déformée par le vent. Au-dessus de lui, en amont, il vit difficilement une silhouette se dessiner et s'approcher en courant.

\- Je t'en supplie ne bouge pas.

Lovino voyait maintenant clairement Antonio, trempé lui aussi, debout près de la rivière à quelques mètres de lui. L'Espagnol entreprit de se débarrasser aussi de ses vêtements encombrants.

\- Ne bouge plus, j'arrive. Je viens te chercher.

\- N'approchez pas ! répondit froidement l'Italien en faisant un pas de plus dans la rivière.

Derrière lui, l'Espagnol continuait de hurler.

\- J'ai mal agis, je suis désolé Lovino ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose aussi horrible ! Ça ne se reproduira jamais ! Il faut que tu me croies ! Lovino, je t'- ,un sanglot déchira la gorge du jeune Espagnol, je tiens énormément à toi, si je te perdais je… Je t'en supplie, reviens !

Antonio était à genoux dans l'herbe, penché au-dessus de la rivière. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Lovino tremblait, les pieds dans l'eau. Il avait mal à la tête, il devait avoir de la fièvre. Lassé, fatigué il finit par murmurer.

\- Venez me chercher…

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il se retourna et cria, brisant le souffle furieux du vent.

\- Venez me chercher j'ai dit !

Antonio releva la tête, et comme hypnotisé, il se jeta à l'eau, rejoignant le pauvre Lovino qui tremblait. A peine l'eu-t-il atteint qu'il le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put, comme s'il risquait de disparaitre à nouveau.

\- Lovino, mon Lovi…

\- Lâchez-moi, répondit simplement l'Italien en se dirigeant vers la rive.

Ils sortirent non sans peine de l'eau et allèrent se réfugier sous un arbre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à être retrouvés.

\- Tu as mal ? dit Antonio pour briser le silence

\- Non, vous avez moins de force que les femmes italiennes.

\- C'est méchant.

Antonio rigola d'anxiété. Il passa un bras derrière le dos de l'Italien qui ne le repoussa pas, trop assommé par la fièvre.

\- Lovi…

\- Hum…

\- Parle-moi de toi.

Lovino hésita un instant. Puis finalement, qu'avait-il de plus à perdre ?

\- J'ai grandi avec mon frère, nos parents sont morts alors que nous étions encore très jeunes. Il est stupide mais il est gentil, et talentueux. J'ai toujours été derrière lui pour tout. Lorsque je peignais un beau tableau, il faisait un chef d'œuvre. Lorsque je faisais un bon plat, il réinventait la gastronomie. J'ai toujours été… jaloux de lui. Mais je l'aime.

Lovino sentait qu'il divaguait, s'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se livrait ainsi à quelqu'un.

\- Nous étions tout de même heureux. Mais les attaques se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes en Italie… Puis il vint ce jour. L'Espagne nous attaquait d'un côté et l'Autriche de l'autre. Nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir…

Il marqua une pause. Ses souvenirs venaient lui brûler la cervelle.

\- J'ai toujours eu peur du feu. J'ai vu mon peuple, ma ville, ma demeure ravagée par les flammes... On se serait rendu. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était rester ensemble.

Lovino se serra un peu plus contre l'Espagnol.

\- Alors pourquoi, pourquoi vous les avez tous brûlé ? Je ne sais même pas si Feliciano est encore en vie… Et pourtant, je ne vous déteste pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Antonio ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serrait le corps frêle et brûlant du jeune homme. Lui, il se détestait.

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, c'est l'art qui m'a fait tenir. Je regardais souvent les tableaux du manoir puis j'ai économisé et j'ai acheté ça.

Il sortit difficilement le petit carnet de sa poche.

\- Il doit être détruit maintenant…

Antonio saisit l'objet et le feuilleta, les pages trempées n'affichaient plus que de grosses tâches grisâtres.

\- Ce que j'aime le plus peindre ce sont les nus. Je peux passer des heures à dessiner un corps humain. Mais je dessine mal de mémoire, et je ne trouve aucun modèle… Avant, je dessinais souvent… Feli…

Lovino s'arrêta là, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Antonio, il s'était endormi. Antonio posa sa main sur le front de l'Italien. Il était brûlant. Au loin, les aboiements des chiens commençaient à réapparaitre. Antonio coucha délicatement Lovino au sol avant de se lever et d'agiter les bras.

\- Ici ! Nous sommes là ! Hého !

Il regarda Lovino qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, rouge de fièvre.

\- Je te rendrai à nouveau heureux Lovino. Je réparerai ce que j'ai détruit.

Le lendemain et les quelques jours qui suivirent, Lovino eut une maladie sévère, une fièvre douloureuse qui le clouait au lit. Malgré le fait qu'il était très occupé, Antonio ne laissait pas passer une journée sans aller voir le malade, fiévreux sous ses couvertures pauvres de servant.

Les gens commençaient à franchement parler de cette attitude étrange du maître qui n'hésitait pas à reporter des rendez-vous importants pour aller voir son protégé. Puis il était allé personnellement le chercher en plein déluge dans la forêt tout de même. Heureusement que Lovino était cloué au lit, il n'aurait certainement pas aimé entendre les rumeurs qui commençaient à se propager.

Jamais auparavant Antonio n'avait été dans le bâtiment dédié au logement des serviteurs. Il se situait tout près de la cuisine. Le majordome et sa famille jouissait d'une pièce assez importante, mais les autres devait se contenter de quelques mètres carré. A peine de quoi mettre un lit et un bureau. Lovino avait quand même la chance d'avoir une chambre individuelle, il faut dire que son caractère avait repoussé pas mal de compagnons envisageables.

Le matin du troisième jour après le grand orage, Antonio était fou de joie. On lui avait dit que Lovino se sentait mieux, que la fièvre avait finalement sérieusement baissée, il s'en sortirait sans aucun doute. Antonio avait fait préparer un petit déjeuner digne des plus grands et il avait insisté pour l'emmener lui-même au jeune garçon.

Il frappa franchement contre la fine porte en bois.

\- Lovino ?

Une voix faible lui répondit, il lui suffisait de l'entendre pour sauter de joie.

\- Si vous voulez encore me saigner comme un cochon, allez-vous faire foutre.

\- Lovino, c'est important les saignées, tu le sais bien. Répondit Antonio en entrant.

Il déposa le plateau sur les genoux du garçon qui était assis dans le lit. Lovino hésita un instant puis se décida à manger, il avait jeûné pendant trop longtemps et mourrait de faim.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, reprit l'Espagnol en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tu aimes ?

\- C'est dégueulasse. Coupa nettement Lovino en buvant une tasse de café, une autre substance venue du nouveau monde qui, au fond, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Durant un long moment Antonio regarda Lovino manger, comme si ce spectacle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait vue depuis des décennies. Lorsqu'il fut finalement repu, Lovino brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous deviez partir en France, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti ?

\- Le fleuve a débordé à cause de l'orage qui a éclaté en début d'après-midi, il barrait la route. Jusqu'à ce matin on était tous condamnés à rester au manoir, même atteindre la ville était impossible. Je pensais que tu le savais, tout le manoir essayait de stopper la montée des eaux… Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ?

\- Je dormais.

Lovino ne s'en voulait pas vraiment, il dormait souvent pendant ses heures de travail, tout le monde s'y était habitué. Mais il avait un peu honte de n'avoir pas réfléchi un peu avant d'avoir saccagé la chambre d'Antonio. Il se sentait terriblement idiot. Puis pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi d'ailleurs ? Plus il y pensait et moins il comprenait, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir perdu les pédales.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, murmura l'Espagnol.

Lovino releva le regard vers Antonio qui le regardait tendrement, avec cet incorrigible sourire charmeur. Puis son visage s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé.

Un lourd silence s'imposa. Lovino regardait sa tasse vide, Antonio regardait Lovino et l'air devenait pesant.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Finit par dire Lovino. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne.

Pour toute réponse l'Espagnol se saisit du visage de Romano et baisa délicatement sa joue.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner…

Lovino réagit au quart de tour et poussa violement Antonio par terre avant de s'essuyer la joue d'un revers de manche.

\- Bastardo ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas un bambino ! C'est dégoutant.

Lovino était rouge de colère et sembla se mettre à bouder. L'Espagnol prit le parti de changer de sujet et jeta un petit tableau déchiré sur le lit. Il ne se rassit pas, de peur d'être éjecté une seconde fois.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la peinture espagnole à ce que je vois…

Lovino regarda le petit cadre, il semblait sortir d'un lointain cauchemar, il aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardé ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le jeter. Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : j'y tenais énormément.

\- Qui est-ce ? ajouta l'Italien, il avait le ton d'une femme jalouse, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cet air fit rire Antonio intérieurement, il venait de tout comprendre.

\- C'est mon frère. Déclara-t-il.

Lovino eu une pensée pour Feliciano. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot ? Il revoyait maintenant nettement les traits des deux garçons, c'était clair qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Mais alors…

\- Il est mort ? demanda Lovino, sans aucun tact.

\- Non. Antonio rigola un instant. Mais nous nous entendons très mal maintenant, il est parti à l'étranger.

Lovino regarda une dernière fois le petit cadre blessé et le rendit à Antonio qui reprit la parole.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais tu la verras quand tu iras mieux, alors soigne-toi bien et écoute le médecin. Je l'ai choisi personnellement.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de fermer la porte il ajouta.

\- Je ne partirai plus sans toi, alors sois un peu plus sage, d'accord ?

Antonio disparu et Lovino lança violemment sa tasse sur la porte close avant de se rendormir. Il le détestait.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino mit encore quelques jours à se remettre de sa maladie. Quand il fut totalement soigné, et d'humeur à retourner s'occuper de la chambre d'Antonio, le jeune maître Espagnol tint à être le premier informé. Si bien qu'il prit son après-midi et attendit le jeune italien dans la grande chambre espagnole. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sans que personne n'ai auparavant frappé, il se jeta presque sur le jeune homme.

\- Lovino ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus que déjà Lovino avait remarqué le chevalet qui trônait sous la fenêtre. Sans un mot l'italien se dirigea vers la toile vierge. Sur le bureau de l'Espagnol était disposé des dizaines de petits pots pleins de substances étranges. Il les observa un instant, certaines de ces couleurs était très difficiles à trouver et valaient une petite fortune. De son côté Antonio regardait Lovino découvrir son cadeau avec les yeux d'un enfant le soir de Noël.

\- Ça te plait ? Tu es content ?

\- C'est… pour moi…

Lovino n'en revenait pas, c'est la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel présent. Pourquoi l'Espagnol lui offrait tout ça ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Antonio lui tendit une palette de bois que Lovino regarda un instant avant de la poser sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Antonio retirait sa chemise. Lovino sursauta immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne trouvais pas de modèle et que tu aimais le nu. Alors…

Antonio venait à présent d'enlever son pantalon et était nu comme un ver au milieu de la pièce, sans aucune gêne.

\- Ahh, c'est vraiment agréable en fait.

Il dansait maintenant dans la pièce, courant d'un coin à l'autre en tournoyant sous le regard étonné de Lovino. Il s'arrêta finalement sous son nez, avec son sourire enjôleur posé sur les lèvres.

\- Alors M. l'artiste, comment je pose ?

Etonnement Lovino ne dit rien, il pensa à l'engueuler mais son esprit artistique reprit tout de suite le dessus. Il ordonna à Antonio de se mettre au milieu de la pièce. Il plaça son corps à sa guise, lui disant de bouger tel bras ou telle jambe. Il reculait, puis venait le replacer, lui disait de le regarder, puis de regarder par la fenêtre, puis finalement de le re-regarder. Antonio se plaisait à sentir le regard de l'Italien posé sur lui, mais il ne dit rien. Jamais il n'avait vu un air si sérieux dans le regard du jeune homme. Lovino s'extasiait aussi de son côté, le model était magnifique. Les muscles se dessinaient sur tout son corps sans être trop imposants. Le jeune homme avait le corps d'un dieu grec et cela plaisait à Lovino. A force de lui tourner autour il finit par se décider.

\- Je vous veux de dos, dit-il.

Il l'avait remarqué bien sûr, que les fesses de l'Espagnol étaient juste parfaites. C'était un homme et pourtant… Lovino repoussa ces pensées idiotes.

\- Ecartez un peu les jambes, de la largeur de vos épaules à peu près, voilà. Ne bougez plus le bas du corps et retournez-vous vers moi, comme si vous vouliez me regarder. Voilà, parfait ! Ne bougez plus.

Les yeux émeraude de l'Espagnol venaient de transpercer l'âme de l'artiste, le tableau était parfait.

\- Cette position n'est vraiment pas naturelle Lovino…

\- L'art donne une impression de naturel mais ne l'est jamais. La prochaine fois je veux des armes à vos pieds, si vous voulez bien. Vous prendrez une épée dans la main droite et je vous peindrai avec un casque. Vous serez mon Mars.

\- Mars ?

\- Le dieu de la guerre romain.

\- Je n'aime pas la guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ?

Antonio ne sut pas quoi répondre, il regarda simplement Lovino saisir de quoi dessiner son esquisse sur la toile. Le regard de l'Italien faisait des allers-retours rapides d'Antonio à la toile, puis petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte il passa plus de temps à observer le corps du jeune homme qu'à dessiner. Ses proportions semblaient parfaites, jamais encore il n'avait eu cette attirance pour un modèle. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse musclé qu'il pouvait entrevoir ou des fesses fermes qui semblaient lui être offertes. Il avait dessiné bien des hommes mais jamais encore il n'avait eu cette envie, cette irrésistible envie d'aller le toucher pour être certain qu'une telle beauté était bien réelle. Bien sûr il gardait ces pensées pour lui.

\- Tu aurais surement préféré peindre une femme. On dit que les Italiens adorent les femmes…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, du moment que je peux peindre.

La phrase de l'Espagnol résonnait dans la tête du garçon. _Les Italiens adorent les femmes._ Oui, Lovino aimait les femmes c'était certain. Elles avaient des courbes magnifiques à peindre, mais de son avis rien ne valait les traits virils et bruts du corps masculin.

\- Comme fond je mettrai une rivière, ça vous ira ? demanda Lovino qui voulait changer de sujet.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Antonio était bien parti sur sa lancé.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de belles demoiselles qui attendent impatiemment ton retour, là-bas en Italie.

\- Oui, mais je ne reviendrai pas.

Lovino avait menti, aucune fille ne l'attendait. Elles attendaient toutes son frère, à coup sûr. Même pour la drague Feliciano était plus doué que lui, il faut dire qu'il était gentil, drôle, jovial… Tout le contraire de Lovino quoi. Mais l'Italien avait son honneur, il n'avouerait jamais tout cela à Antonio.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre. Ajouta l'Italien

En fait, il voulait juste que cet interrogatoire stupide cesse. Mais il en fallait plus pour stopper l'Espagnol. Qui, toujours nu était passé derrière Lovino et se penchait au-dessus de son épaule pour mieux voir la toile.

\- Tu as vraiment un bon coup de crayon ! Puis il ajouta : Dis-moi, quel était le prénom de ta préférée ?

Lovino sentait son cœur battre étrangement. Il ne pouvait pas aller se rhabiller le nudiste, plutôt que se coller comme ça à lui ?!

\- Je n'ai pas de préférée ! Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça ! Est-ce que je vous demande moi, quel est votre style de femme ?!

Lovino s'était levé violemment sous le regard étonné d'Antonio. Lovino ne le savait pas mais il était devenu rouge vif. Antonio sourit et répondit simplement en allant se coucher sur le lit, toujours nu comme au premier jour.

\- Mon style de femme… Mmh… Italienne.

Antonio avait un léger sourire aux lèvres que Lovino ne vit pas, trop occupé à bouder.

\- Je rigole… ajouta l'Espagnol en voyant que la blague ne faisait pas du tout rire Lovino.

C'est vrai quoi, si ce pervers d'hispanique posait ne serait-ce qu'une main sur une femme de son pays, Lovino lui exploserait la tronche. Enfin du moins il essaierait…

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose Lovino. Mais il faut que tu le gardes pour toi. Ma vie en dépend presque. C'est très important.

Le fort intérieur de Lovino se calma pour s'ouvrir à une incroyable curiosité. Qu'est-ce que l'Espagnol pouvait bien vouloir lui dire de si important ? Et puis qui sait, connaître une information aussi dangereuse sur son maître pouvait faire pencher la balance de son côté. Lovino ne dit rien, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- Je t'ai dit que mon frère me détestait ? Il est parti parce que… parce qu'il ne voulait pas « vivre sur les terres d'un sodomite ». Voilà. Je n'aime pas les femmes.

Lovino avait du mal à y croire. Antonio, homosexuel ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant… Il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

\- Mon frère a essayé de me tuer tu sais. Et il essaie toujours. Il veut mes terres, il dit que je ne les mérite pas, que je ne mérite que l'Enfer comme châtiment pour mes pêchés.

\- Votre frère est un connard. Vous valez bien mieux que lui.

Lovino avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il s'en voulu aussitôt.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Vous êtes débile mais pas à ce point-là au moins. Qu'en dit l'Eglise ?

\- L'Eglise n'en sait rien, Dieu merci ! Je tiens à ma tête. Tu es le seul à qui j'en ai parlé, en dehors de Francis et Gilbert. Et mon frère bien sûr, mais ce fut une grossière erreur.

Francis et Gilbert, encore ces noms qui ressortaient, sans cesse.

\- Ce Francis, il ne fait que de parler de femmes dans la lettre que… je me suis permis de lire. J'ai cru que vous…

\- Il parle bien de ce qu'il veut. S'il pouvait ce pervers se ferait tout ce qui bouge. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'écoute toujours. Et, ne dis à personne que je te l'ai dit, mais en ce moment il fricoterait avec un jeune anglais contre qui il se battait y a tout juste quelques années.

\- Je me fiche de vos ragots. Je m'en vais. Vous devriez vous habiller, vous aller prendre froid, crétin.

Lovino sortit. Tous les nobles était-il sexuellement détraqués ? Il espérait que non, après tout il était lui aussi noble à l'origine. Mais il ne pouvait se remettre de cette idée. Il imaginait le corps nu du jeune espagnol se frotter tendrement contre le corps d'un autre homme. Cette idée était vraiment bizarre, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Lovino sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que son imagination travaillait. Il se sentit saliver plus que la normale et une chaleur étrange se développait dans son bas ventre… Non, il devait penser à autre chose, cette connerie semblait contagieuse…


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino n'oublia pas le petit (grand) secret d'Antonio. Mais il préféra le garder cacher tout au fond de sa mémoire et ne plus y repenser. La vie avait rapidement repris son cour. Antonio allait souvent à la chasse, il faut dire que la saison s'y prêtait. Il allait cependant moins souvent chez ses amis. Lovino l'avait remarqué et il savait que l'Espagnol le faisait pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Au fond, ça lui faisait très plaisir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne le montre.

Un jour alors que Lovino avait rendez-vous avec Antonio dans sa chambre pour leur séance de peinture quotidienne, il fut étonné de découvrir que le matériel n'avait pas été apporté comme il en avait l'habitude. Antonio n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre, ce qui acheva de perturber Lovino. Avait-il un rendez-vous important à l'extérieur ? Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas que l'Espagnol lui ait parlé d'une quelconque sortie. Il était tellement occupé à tergiverser qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Antonio entra, suivie d'une petite femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était plutôt laide, mais elle respirait la sympathie, des années d'existence pesait sur son frêle petit dos. Lovino se retourna enfin en entendant la voix de l'Espagnol.

\- Lovino. Tu m'a bien dis que l'Italie te manquait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment que l'Italie me manque, idiot. Je ne peins pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, j'ai trouvé mieux, dit simplement Antonio en invitant la vieille dame à s'asseoir sur un des grands fauteuils.

Mieux ? Quoi ? Elle ? En quoi cette mamie pouvait-elle être intéressante. Elle s'assit sans broncher et sembla se noyer dans la grandeur du fauteuil rouge. La vieille semblait un peu perdue dans le grand manoir. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Lovino et le fixa, comme si elle venait de découvrir sa présence. Elle dévoila soudain les quelques dents qu'il lui restaient dans un sourire chaleureux.

\- Assieds-toi aussi, Lovino. Dis Antonio en allant se placer lui-même.

Lovino obéit. La vieille dame le suivit du regard, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait donc pas le lâcher ? Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, sa voix était aussi douce que son visage était ridé.

\- Buongiorno giovane

Le cœur de Lovino manqua un battement, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'accent Italien, il aurait pu en pleurer tellement cette simple salutation sonnait bien à ses oreilles.

\- Elle…, bredouilla difficilement Lovino.

\- Je viens de l'engager, répondit Antonio, et ce n'est pas tout. Tu vois le bureau situé à côté de ma chambre ? Il est plutôt grand et je ne m'en sers pas. Je me suis dit que c'était une véritable perte d'espace. Je vais t'en faire une chambre. Tu seras mieux qu'avec les autres domestiques. Margherita que je viens de te présenter sera charger de me servir, elle t'aidera dans tes tâches. Comme tu n'es pas très doué... Mais sauf situation exceptionnelle, tu restes le seul à pouvoir entrer dans ma chambre, c'est compris ? J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide et qu'avoir une compatriote te remonterait le moral. Désolé, je n'en ai pas trouvé de plus jeune. Antonio laissa un rire clair lui échapper.

\- G…gracie.

Lovino en perdait son latin. Il n'en revenait pas qu'Antonio fasse tout cela pour lui. La vieille femme, Margherita, commençait à lui poser des centaines de questions, sur qui il était et comment il était arrivé ici. Lovino lui répondait presque joyeusement, trop heureux de pouvoir parler italien. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le refaire un jour. Antonio, qui voyait bien qu'il était devenu inutile à cette conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas s'éclipsa sans qu'aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne le remarque.

Lovino et Margherita parlèrent ensemble jusqu'au déjeuner où ils ne se séparèrent même pas. Après avoir servi leur maître ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble dans les cuisines. Lovino avait l'impression de retrouver une grand-mère perdue depuis des années. Elle lui parla de sa région d'Italie, des vignobles de son père. Puis de la famine qui avait surgit quand elle était petite, de leur exile en Espagne. Son père était mort de maladie lors du voyage et sa mère de tristesse peu de temps après. Elle n'avait ni frères ni sœurs et s'était retrouvée seule à 14 ans dans un pays étranger. Elle avait commencé à vendre son corps jusqu'à ce que l'âge l'en empêche puis elle s'était mise à fabriquer des paniers d'osier qu'elle vendait sur les marchés. En découvrant qu'elle était italienne des domestiques du manoir lui avait dit que leur jeune maître pouvait surement la prendre à son service. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle arriva dans cette cuisine, à déjeuner avec le jeune Lovino.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et Antonio était heureux que Lovino soit aussi content de sa nouvelle collègue, mais il devint assez rapidement jaloux du temps qu'il passait avec elle. Heureusement il était plus mature que son servant et prenait sur lui. Souvent il s'arrêtait pour les écouter parler en travaillant – car oui, Lovino s'était mis à sérieusement travailler - il les écoutait inlassablement parler dans cette langue qui chante comme des milliers d'oiseaux d'été.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine séance de peinture, toujours le même tableau que Lovino mettait des mois à terminer, le Soleil était si lourd que l'Italien avait enlevé sa veste pour peindre. Le tableau était presque fini et Antonio s'extasiait devant lui chaque fois qu'il le voyait mais Lovino n'était pas satisfait, il manquait toujours quelque chose dans le sourire de son maître.

La chaleur tapait sur le crâne de Lovino. Il avait bien ouvert la fenêtre mais cela ne changeait rien. A force de rester immobile au Soleil, Antonio s'était mis à transpirer et son odeur virile venait caresser les narines de l'Italien. Ce dernier voyait des perles de sueur commencer à glisser sur le corps nu et bronzé du jeune homme. Une bouffée de chaleur qu'il ne put expliquer s'empara de lui. Il s'essuya le front avant de remarquer… LA catastrophe. Cachée derrière la toile mais bien présente, elle était là, fièrement dressée. Lovino ne savait plus où se mettre, c'est bien la première fois qu'il avait une érection en peignant. Il regardait à droite et à gauche, trépignait sur place en se demandant comment la cacher.

\- J'en peux plus, dit soudain Antonio en abandonnant sa pose, il fait trop chaud ! Fais voir ! Tu as fini cette fois, hein ?

\- N'approchez pas !

Lovino était passé au rouge vif et ses mains s'étaient machinalement jetée sur son entrejambe pour cacher tant bien que mal la honte de sa vie. Il saisit finalement sa chemise qu'il venait de voir trainer à ses pieds et s'en servit comme il put pour sortir discrètement devant l'œil interrogateur d'Antonio.

Il se précipita dans la pièce voisine, aménagée en chambre comme Antonio le lui avait promis. Heureusement, Margherita n'y était pas. Il se cacha sous les draps avant de jeter un coup d'œil sous son pantalon. Mais c'était quoi se bordel ? Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite et pour ça il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il saisit sa honte et commença de léger va et viens qui s'accélérèrent rapidement en le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Des images de belles femmes se succédaient dans sa tête quand soudainement il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Antonio. _Je n'aime pas les femmes._ Il imagina soudain le jeune Espagnol pendant l'effort, il imagina son souffle, son odeur, les mots qu'il pouvait dire et avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, un liquide blanchâtre vint de déverser en puissant jets sur son ventre. Il reprit doucement son souffle en diminuant le rythme de ses mouvements. Puis son acte devint de plus en plus clair dans son esprit. Il venait de se masturber… en pensant à lui. Et il avait jouit.


	6. Chapter 6

\- On va en Autriche !

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Antonio avait déclaré cela. Lovino aurait préféré rester tranquillement au manoir. Mais là au moins il ne resterait pas seul, Antonio l'emmenait avec lui. Lovino pensait de plus en plus au jeune Espagnol. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais il l'imaginait souvent lors de ses jeux solitaires. Si bien qu'il avait parfois honte de croiser le regard d'Antonio qui semblait si doux et innocent. Pourtant il le savait bien qu'il n'était plus innocent depuis longtemps, c'était certain, à son âge ! Mais son sourire respirait l'insouciance et Lovino se sentait sale du fait de ses pensées de plus en plus perverses quand il s'agissait de l'Espagnol.

Cela faisait donc quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivés chez leur hôte en Autriche. Ils avaient visité quelques monuments mais la plupart du temps Antonio restait au manoir de l'Autrichien qui avait aussi invité les fameux « Francis et Gilbert » dont Lovino entendait si souvent parler. Antonio et ses deux amis passaient leurs soirées à picoler ensemble, à jouer à des jeux que Lovino trouvait débiles et à draguer. Lovino lui devait juste faire son travail de larbin, Antonio semblait le délaisser totalement et il lui en voulait énormément. Mais il ne disait rien, du moins pour le moment, en attendant le bon moment pour faire une scène.

Le premier soir où ils étaient arrivés, Lovino fut rapidement présenté aux amis d'Antonio. Le premier nommé Francis aimait séduire un peu tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être à son goût. Et Dieu que ses goûts étaient larges ! Lovino prit mal le fait que le Français ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Non pas qu'il souhaitait quoi que ce soit, mais il trouvait dégradant que le blond drague des personnes bien plus laides que lui tout en l'ignorant complètement. Ce que Lovino ignorait, c'était que le Français avait été prévenu par son ami Espagnol que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit avec le petit serviteur italien, l'histoire se terminerait surement en duel. Le Français était certes courageux mais pas téméraire.

Le second personnage dont Lovino fit la connaissance fut Gilbert. Un jeune Prussien albinos assez imbu de lui-même. Lovino avait souvent entendu parler des albinos mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un de ses yeux, et celui-là était noble. On disait que les albinos était maudits, ça devait pas mal jaser sur lui dans son comté. A peine Lovino eu-t-il été présenté que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'exclamait en riant :

\- Alors c'est lui dont tu parles tous le temps ! Si vous saviez comme vous me saoulez toi et Francis avec vos histoires de c—

Il fut gentiment coupé par Antonio avant que Lovino n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Un jour que les trois amis étaient occupés à jouer aux cartes, Lovino avait entrepris une petite visite du manoir. Au détour d'un couloir il entendit une mélodie jouée au piano qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Pris par la curiosité, il suivit le son et poussa discrètement la porte de la pièce d'où venait la musique. Le maître des lieux était assis au piano. Etonnement Lovino ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, bien qu'étant celui qui les avait invités, il semblait être beaucoup plus « sage » que les trois autres comparses. Il semblait tout de même être très proche du dit Gilbert.

Lovino était toujours perdu dans son « espionnage » quand un grand fracas éclata juste derrière lui. Une tasse roula entre ses jambes et il se retourna pour tomber sur un portrait qu'il eut cru ne jamais revoir.

\- Fratello… murmura le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avant de se jeter sur lui.

Lovino n'y croyait pas. Il était là, avec lui. Après ses années de séparation il tenait son frère dans ses bras. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, pour profiter de l'étreinte avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Il retenait les larmes de joie que le petit Feliciano ne retenait pas. Le jeune garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son frère retrouvé.

\- Fratello, fratello. Je suis désolé. Tu m'avais dit de fuir mais je n'ai pas couru assez vite ! Ils m'ont attrapé et… mais je ne suis pas malheureux ici, on s'occupe bien de moi quand je travaille bien et est vraiment gentil. Oh, j'ai cru que tu étais mort mais non, tu es là et… Tu sais la nourriture n'es pas très bonne ici mais je survis. J'espère que toi tu—

Lovino dit sèchement à son frère de se taire. C'est vrai qu'une fois lancé on ne l'arrêtait plus. Il essuya les larmes du jeune homme.

\- Mais dis-moi Feli… POURQUOI DIABLE PORTE-TU UNE ROBE ?!

\- Oh ça, hésita Feliciano, je ne sais pas. Je porte ce que l'on m'a donné. Je crois que c'est culturel…

Ses explications qui n'en étaient pas vraiment furent coupées par le personnel qui avait accouru au bruit du plateau qui avait chuté. Les maîtres ne tardèrent pas à arriver non plus.

\- Lovino, tu n'as rien ? s'empêcha de demander Antonio.

\- Je suis désolé, commença l'Autrichien qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir, c'est bien la première fois que cette servante fait tomber quelque chose. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre en temps normal.

\- CETTE SERVANTE ? hurla Lovino. Feli ! Il te prend pour une fille et tu n'as rien dit du tout ?!

\- Il me prend pour une fille ? Demanda Feliciano de son air crédule, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Feliciano est un garçon ? Enchérit l'Autrichien qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Je me disais bien qu'elle avait une voix grave pour une femme mais… pourquoi n'a-t-elle…euh… n'a-t-il rien dit ?!

Tout le monde se tut durant un instant, plus ou moins choqué par l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Mais vous êtes… murmura soudain Antonio en remarquant l'étrange ressemblance des deux garçons.

\- C'est magnifique ! Enchérit le français, la larme à l'œil. Deux frères séparés que le destin réunit !

\- Oh Lovino, continua l'Espagnol, je suis tellement content pour toi !

 _Allez tous vous faire foutre_ , pensa Lovino. Tout le monde venait de comprendre qu'il était le frère d'un crétin qui s'était travesti durant plusieurs années sans même poser une question. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère mais il en mourait déjà de honte…

Le reste du séjour s'était malgré tout bien déroulé. Les trois amis inséparables avaient passé leur temps ensemble et Lovino avait récupéré en quelques jours les années qu'il avait perdu loin de son frère. Feliciano semblait heureux et en bonne santé c'est tout ce qui importait.

Antonio et Lovino ne rentrèrent en Espagne qu'à la fin de l'été. Lovino, bien qu'il ne l'avouait pas, était heureux de rentrer dans ce lieu qu'il considérait maintenant comme chez lui. Il était déjà tard quand il commença à déballer ses affaires (il avait déjà déballé celles d'Antonio toute la journée...). Quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte alors que Lovino étalait le contenu de sa valise sur son lit. Après qu'il lui en ait donné l'autorisation, la vieille Margherita entra dans la chambre. Elle apportait un peu de jus de tomate que Lovino adorait.

\- Margherita, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Oui, tu m'as manqué mon petit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de l'aider à déballer ses affaires, aide que Lovino ne refusa pas.

\- Alors, reprit-elle, comment c'est passé ce voyage avec le jeune maître ? Tu devais être heureux qu'il t'emmène, je me trompe ?

\- Je-Je m'en fiche complétement. Puis, il a été vraiment insupportable. Il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, il ne m'aurait pas emmené ça aurait été pareil. Je le déteste de plus en plus. Il est insupportable !

Margherita étouffa un rire dans son souffle épuisé de vieille femme.

\- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, mon petit Lovino.

\- Compris quoi, vieille bique !

\- Pendant ton absence c'est moi qui faisais le ménage ici. Ce tiroir est très intéressant.

Elle désigna du doigt la table de chevet du jeune homme. Lovino rougit d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait pas osé ?!

\- Vieille folle ! Je vais t'apprendre à fouiller dans les affaires des gens !

\- Ta réaction en dit long mon cher. Je suis vieille mais pas folle et je sais reconnaitre la passion quand elle est juste sous mon nez. Dit-elle en rigolant de plus belle.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je m'en fiche d'ailleurs ! Ce ne sont que de vieilles esquisses que j'ai faites comme ça, pour passer le temps. Ne vas rien imaginer !

\- De vieilles esquisses qui ne représentent qu'une seule et unique personne. Et sous tous les angles je puis dire.

\- Mais tais-toi !

Lovino ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'entendre !

\- Mon petit Lovino, dit-elle en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, tu es devenu comme un petit fils pour moi. Je te connais bien. Je ne te juge pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à juger, rien du tout ! hurla-t-il en se dégageant.

\- Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs sur le maître, je sais que tu les as entendues. Tu as une chance de…

\- Ce n'est pas le problème !

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. La vieille femme attendit que Lovino se calme un peu avant de continuer.

\- Quel est le problème mon tout petit ?

Lovino hésita, puis il se lança. De toute façon elle en savait déjà trop. Puis il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Il est… gentil, doux, attentionné envers tout le monde. Il est bon et moi… regarde-moi ! Il ne voudra jamais de moi.

La voix du jeune Italien avait flanchée. Il étouffa un sanglot avant de demander à Margherita de le laisser seul.

\- Tout espoir n'est pas perdu mon petit. Tu es attachant, à ta manière.

Elle était gentille, la vieille, à vouloir le réconforter. Mais rien ne pouvait vraiment l'aider. Jamais l'Espagnol ne le supporterait. Margherita finit par sortir. Lovino s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Là se trouvait cinq ou six carnets à dessin dont chaque page représentait le jeune noble Espagnol. Lovino en ouvrit un au hasard, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait dans le sourire du jeune homme.


	7. Chapter 7

Un jour, alors que l'automne endormait doucement la nature, le messager interpella Lovino qui faisait sa promenade matinale.

\- Vargas ! Une lettre de Bielschmitd pour le maître !

 _Encore._ Pensa Lovino, ils allaient finir par vivre ensemble si ça continuait comme ça…

\- Et une pour toi aussi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Lovino Vargas, y en a pas trente-six !

\- De qui ?

\- Tu as de la famille en Autriche ? Un certain Feliciano a donné ça pour toi.

Lovino se saisit des lettres sans poser plus de questions. Il emmena celle d'Antonio jusqu'à son destinataire sans attendre. L'Espagnol se moqua un instant de lui, lui demandant si une de ses prétendantes lui écrivait. Romano ne releva pas et retourna dans sa chambre lire sa lettre.

 _Fratello,_

 _Je t'écris car hier Gilbert Bielschmitd est arrivé de Prusse pour passer quelques jours chez mon maître. Il m'a donné une lettre que lui avait envoyée. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas la lire et de te la faire suivre au plus vite « pour rendre service à son ami Antonio ». Mais tu me connais et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire. Je suis tellement content pour toi ! J'ai hâte que tu m'annonces que vous êtes ensemble ! Je sais que tu as tendance à refuser la réalité mais là tu ne pourras pas reculer !_

 _De mon côté tout va très bien, je porte de nouveau des pantalons ! J'ai rencontré un jeune homme vraiment gentil, mais il est souvent parti sur le champ de bataille alors je suis triste et…_

Romano sauta quelques lignes, non pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la vie de son frère mais un peu quand même.

 _…c'est pourquoi je suis presser que l'on retourne en Italie, je ne supporte plus ce qu'ils me font manger ici. Je te laisse donc lire cette fameuse lettre qui changera ta vie._

 _Je t'aime mon fratello._

 _Feliciano Vargas_

Ce « je t'aime » beaucoup trop direct écœura Lovino mais il passa outre. Qu'est-ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre d'Antonio qui allait « changer sa vie » ? Sans attendre plus longtemps il déplia la seconde lettre et la lue. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il se sentit défaillir, il dut s'assoir sur son lit pour pouvoir terminer. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite que jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. La lettre datait de trois ans auparavant, environ un an après son arrivée en Espagne.

 _A M. Gilbert Bielschmidt,_

 _Mon ami,_

 _Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tout ce passe pour le mieux avec ton Elizaveta, je t'avais bien dis que suivre les conseils de Francis étaient toujours une bonne idée. Du moins en amour. Puisque nous sommes dans ce sujet, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose à toi, mon ami. Je ne comptais en parler à personne mais le poids de mes sentiments m'écrase, je ne puis me confier qu'à toi, je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas._

 _Il y a maintenant quelques mois, le responsable du personnel est venu en furie frapper à ma chambre alors que j'étais occupé à mes correspondances. Il m'amenait un jeune Italien qui avait été fait prisonnier. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était différent. Tu aurais vu son regard qui soutenait le mien, ses mots qui venaient me frapper. J'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile._

 _Mais plus le temps passe et moins j'arrive à me contenir. Son visage, sa voix me hantent jour et nuit. Je rêve de ne l'avoir que pour moi, je le désire tellement. Peux-tu seulement imaginer à quel point je le désire ! Mais il a l'air encore si pur, si innocent malgré ses 18 ans… J'ai peur de le salir, de le blesser. Je t'en supplie mon ami, viens-moi en aide. Chaque jour, chaque heure j'ai peur de me perdre et de le perdre. Je voudrais tellement le rendre heureux. Mais comment le pourrais-je en étant un homme ? Je t'en prie, aide-moi à chasser ses idées impures de mon esprit, je m'en voudrais tellement de lui faire du mal._

 _Je demanderai aussi de l'aide à Francis, je sais qu'il m'aidera à soutenir cet affreux poids. Le nom du jeune garçon est Lovino Vargas, n'est-ce pas le nom d'un ange ? Rien que le l'écrire, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je ne sais plus que faire. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en devenir fou._

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Lovino resta un long moment immobile sur son lit. Alors c'était ça… Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Non, l'écriture était bien celle d'Antonio. Mais alors… pouvait-il espérer ? Plus il y pensait et plus cela semblait compliqué, et impossible. Oui c'était impossible que ce soit vrai, il y avait forcément une autre explication.

De légers coups retentirent contre sa porte. Sans réussir à sortir de ses pensées, Lovino intima l'ordre d'entrer. A sa grande surprise c'est Antonio qui pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre depuis une demi-heure… Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ?

Ah oui, ils avaient une séance de peinture prévue aujourd'hui… Lovino regardait fixement l'Espagnol, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le voyait définitivement plus de la même façon. Il tentait de se l'imaginer en train de rédiger la lettre qu'il avait encore en main. Non, c'était définitivement impossible.

\- Lovino ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Il y a un problème avec ton frère ? S'inquiéta Antonio en voyant la lettre.

\- Non, je… tout va bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'Italien se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Antonio qui le suivit de près.

\- Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Continua Antonio.

\- C'est pas à vous que j'irai me confier si j'avais des problèmes, bastardo. Puis je vous dis que tout va bien, j'ai juste mal dormi !

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre, tout était à sa place et pourtant Lovino avait l'impression que tout lui était étranger. Après sa découverte c'était comme si le monde entier avait changé autour de lui, comme si tout ce en quoi il avait cru n'était que mensonge. Il arriva derrière le chevalet et fut surpris de découvrir une toile vierge.

\- Où est mon tableau ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- J'ai considéré que tu l'avais terminé.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est à moi de décider de ça ! Il y a encore des détails qui ne vont pas !

\- Quels détails ? Ça fait une éternité que tu es dessus, il est parfait ce tableau Lovino !

\- Non, votre sourire il… Ça ne va pas je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune notion de ce qu'est l'art !

\- Et bien je vais apprendre alors… Déshabille-toi.

\- P…PARDON ?!

\- On va inverser les rôles aujourd'hui, dit l'Espagnol en prenant place derrière le pupitre, déshabille-toi s'il-te-plait.

\- C'est… Lovino repensa aux sentiments présumés d'Antonio. C'est hors de question !

L'Espagnol le fixait, un crayon à la main. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent atrocement longues à Lovino. Il n'allait donc jamais détourner ce putain de regard ?! Devant la patience insistante de l'Espagnol, Lovino fini par céder. Après tout, ce n'était que de l'art. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe…

Il commença donc à enlever ses vêtements, un par un. Il sentait le regard d'Antonio posé sur lui et une boule étrange vint se former dans son ventre. L'Espagnol avait-il ressenti la même gêne quand il était à sa place ? Lovino en doutait. Il alla ensuite se placer au milieu de la pièce, les mains plus ou moins devant son intimité pour cacher ce qu'il pouvait en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop gêné. Le regard d'Antonio ne le quittait pas et il ne sentit pas le sang lui monter aux joues.

\- Il faut peut-être que tu prennes une pause Lovino... Dit l'Espagnol au bout d'un certain temps.

\- C'est à vous de me dire comment vous voulez que je me mette, espèce de débile !

\- Ah… oui.

Antonio sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il finit par demander à Lovino d'aller se positionner sur le lit. Ce dernier obéit, trop heureux de ne plus avoir à rester planté comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, demanda l'Espagnol. Appuis-toi sur tes avant-bras, relève les pieds et regarde-moi.

Lovino s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

\- C'est une pose dans laquelle on dessine les enfants, finit-il par dire, les femmes à la rigueur, mais pas un homme ! Ça n'a rien de viril…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Antonio, je trouve ça mignon.

Mignon… il lui en foutrait du mignon ! Cependant Lovino se contenta de rouspéter discrètement et Antonio commença son croquis. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi puis Antonio demanda finalement à Lovino de venir voir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et vint se placer derrière l'Espagnol. Il contempla un instant la toile, puis le verdict fut direct.

\- C'est immonde. Vous trouvez vraiment que je ressemble à ça ?!

Antonio ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

\- Non. Tu as raison, je ne suis vraiment pas doué…

Lovino lui prit le crayon des mains et se pencha vers la toile.

\- Tu vois là, si vous faites plus comme ça déjà c'est mieux et…

\- Lovi… ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête, toujours penché au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Espagnol. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Proche, beaucoup trop proche… Lovino aurait dû reculer, il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais quelque chose brillait dans le regard verdoyant d'Antonio. Quelque chose qui le retenait, qui l'attirait. Il ne recula pas non plus quand l'hispanique posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il fut surpris oui, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était comme si tôt ou tard cela devait arriver, comme si c'était écrit. Il ferma les yeux, s'était agréable, doux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Puis l'Espagnol détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Lovino revint à la réalité. Il voulait l'insulter, vraiment. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il se dirigea en silence vers ses vêtements et les enfila le plus vite qu'il put, il voulait disparaitre, partir loin d'ici. Il se dirigea vers la porte, il allait l'ouvrir, partir, enfin retrouver sa respiration. Puis la voix d'Antonio l'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

\- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Lovino rougit, il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Il répondit cependant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Une idée vite, vite ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait déjà répondu.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Il voulait mourir, là s'était sûr. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lovino s'était mis à éviter l'Espagnol. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa présence, surtout quand ils étaient seuls. L'air devenait alors pesant, lourd. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien et ne se reconnaissait pas. Il savait, et pire que tout Antonio savait qu'il savait. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Lovino avait-il agit de façon étrange ? Gilbert Bielschmidt lui avait dit ? Puis pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé ? Maintenant il allait croire qu'il pouvait, non ? Qu'il avait son accord ? Lovino se torturait l'esprit de mille et une questions. Pourtant Antonio n'agissait pas différemment. En dehors du jour où il l'avait embrassé, il était comme avant, souriant, gentil. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lovino s'énerva un peu plus sur la pauvre tomate qu'il était en train de découper. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi tout ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à avoir toutes ses questions à l'esprit ? Il en avait presque mal à la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était déjà assez tard.

\- Je vais demander pour quelle heure le repas doit être servi.

Les deux cuisinières présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête en regardant Lovino quitter la salle.

Antonio était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à parler stratégie politique et militaire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dirigea comme un pantin en direction de sa chambre. Il voulait voir Lovino, pour sûr sa seule présence lui remonterait le moral. Il fut étonné de voir sa chambre plongée dans le noir, il y avait normalement toujours quelques bougies d'allumées. Il marqua un arrêt dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il distingua une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas, de dos, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes nouveau ? On ne vous a pas dit que le personnel n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre ?

En parlant il s'était approché de l'homme. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur celui-ci se retourna vivement vers lui. Antonio n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit seulement son corps se raidir sous la douleur aigue qui venait de pénétrer sa chair. Il baissa le regard et vit une tâche rouge vive s'étendre sur sa chemise blanche. Un premier hoquet de douleur le secoua. C'était atrocement brûlant, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il porta une main tremblante vers la lame enfoncée dans son ventre puis releva le regard vers son agresseur. Celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux jaunâtres. Il dit quelque chose, dans une langue qu'Antonio ne comprit pas. Puis la lame tourna dans ses entrailles. Un second hoquet secoua Antonio, il avait envie de vomir. Du sang visqueux emplit sa bouche et coula le long de son menton avant de tomber au sol. Un bruit sourd emplit la tête d'Antonio, il voyait flou, n'entendait plus que le sang taper dans ses tempes. Il allait perdre connaissance...

Lovino n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser la situation. A peine la scène qu'il venait de voir était-elle arrivée jusqu'à son cerveau qu'il courait à travers la pièce. Il donna un coup de boule phénoménal à l'homme inconnu qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il recula de quelque pas, un peu sonné. Antonio fut comme ramené à la réalité quand il sentit la lame quitter son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'elle emportait avec elle une bonne partie de sa chair. Il réagit cependant au quart de tour. A peine l'homme avait-il reçu le coup de Lovino qu'Antonio saisit une épée fine accrochée sur le mur. Il l'enfonça sans un instant d'hésitation dans la gorge de son agresseur qui se mit immédiatement à convulser en crachant une quantité astronomique de sang. Lovino regarda l'homme s'écrouler sur le sol, émettant des bruits étranges et désordonnés. Il ne pensait pas que l'agonie pouvait être aussi longue. Alors que l'homme se vidait de son sang sur le sol, Lovino se tourna vers Antonio et le soutenu du mieux qu'il put.

\- Qui était-ce ?!

En posant les mains sur le corps d'Antonio il sentit le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Le sang sortait de la plaie à grands flots, et descendait le long du corps d'Antonio jusqu'au sol où une flaque commençait à se former. Jamais Lovino n'avait vu autant de sang d'aussi près. Le corps d'Antonio semblait en contenir une quantité astronomique.

\- Il parlait portugais, dit Antonio sans réussir à retenir un cri de douleur. C'est… mon frère qui l'envoie. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Lovino ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se fichait de qui était cet homme, il avait posé la question dans le feu de l'action. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du sang qui coulait, encore et toujours sur le sol. Puis il sentit l'Espagnol tomber dans ses bras. Il était atrocement lourd. Lovino comprit en le laissant doucement tomber au sol qu'il s'était évanoui. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Lovino tâtonnait sur le corps inerte, dans la flaque de sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce… Une petite dizaine de personnes pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. Quelqu'un tira Lovino par les épaules. Ce dernier regardait ses mains couvertes de sang. C'était celui d'Antonio, c'était son sang… Il essaya de se dégager de l'homme qui le tirait en arrière. Il devait retourner près de lui, près du corps ! Il fallait que tout ce sang retourne à l'intérieur.

\- Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Mais il tremblait et un deuxième homme vint se joindre au premier pour sortir Lovino de la pièce. Lovino sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus du tout pour se débattre. Il finit par se sentir tirer loin, très loin de celui auprès de qui il voulait être. Il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, il avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Lovino avait été emmené jusqu'à la cuisine. On avait attendu qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de lui servir un grand verre d'eau. Il se sentait perdu, comment tout ça était-il arrivé ? Il revoyait le sang, beaucoup de sang. Et le visage d'Antonio à demi dans l'ombre, tordu par la douleur. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, ce qui tira Lovino de ses sombres pensées.

\- Le médecin est parti, lui dit-on, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais l'hémorragie semble s'être enfin arrêtée. Il se repose.

Lovino leva la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Il faut quelqu'un pour le veiller. On a pensé à toi. Enfin, si tu te sens…

\- Oui ! Je le veux ! Je… je resterai près de lui.

Lovino s'était levé. L'homme le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre du manoir où l'on avait mis le blessé. Lovino entra doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Une bougie était posée sur la table de chevet, éclairant d'une lumière tremblante le visage endormi d'Antonio. Le reste de la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Lovino saisit une chaise et se plaça près du lit. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul il poussa d'un geste timide une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de l'Espagnol.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, espèce de crétin.

Il resta longtemps à contempler son corps endormi puis il finit par tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, la tête posée sur le bord du lit.

Lovino se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. La bougie s'était éteinte et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Son dos lui faisait mal, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne position pour dormir. Il sursauta en sentant une main saisir la sienne.

\- …couche-toi…

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement soulagé d'entendre sa voix. Elle était faible, mais il pouvait l'entendre et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

\- Je dois rester avec vous.

Il prit la main d'Antonio dans les siennes. Elle était brûlante.

\- Non…je veux dire…couche-toi… près de moi…

Lovino hésita, puis il se décida. Il se déshabilla et enfila des vêtements de nuit qu'il trouva dans une armoire. Puis hésitant, il se glissa sous la couverture.

\- Je suis heureux…que tu sois là…

Antonio sourit et retomba dans le silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino regardait le plafond de la chambre, quelques rayons de lumière passaient derrière les rideaux. La Lune était haute cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas repoussé Antonio quand celui-ci lui avait pris la main. Il la serrait fort dans la sienne, peut-être avait-il peur, mais de quoi ? Il entendait la respiration régulière de l'Espagnol à côté de lui, parfois il laissait échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. Mais ce que Lovino entendait le plus c'était le bruit de son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, comme s'il était dans un rêve.

\- Lovino…

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et caressa tendrement la joue d'Antonio. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

\- Ne parle pas, crétin.

\- Lovino… Je veux te sentir… contre moi…

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Lovino s'assit et retira ses vêtements. Il retira ensuite, le plus délicatement possible, ceux d'Antonio. Puis il se colla contre lui, sa peau était chaude, brûlante et pleine de sueur. Mais il s'en fichait, il était bien contre lui, il était à sa place. Antonio passa ses bras autour de Lovino, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, collant son corps au sien.

\- J'ai froid Lovi… Ton corps est tellement chaud…

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en vais.

L'Espagnol esquissa un sourire.

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

\- Ta gueule.

En dehors de leur deux voix qui se chuchotaient, le silence régnait dans la chambre. Ils semblaient seuls au monde.

\- Lovi… Que penses-tu de moi ?

Lovino écarta une mèche de cheveux collée au front de l'Espagnol. La douleur était inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage. Si seulement il était arrivé un peu plus tôt…

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

Antonio sourit à nouveau. Un sourire vrai, sincère, magnifique. Un sourire comme seul lui savait les faire. Ce sourire qui respirait le bonheur et qui contrastait avec les muscles tendus par la douleur du reste de son visage.

\- Lovino… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour…

\- Tu es blessé.

\- Je te dégoute ?

Lovino ne répondit pas. Il saisit doucement le visage de l'Espagnol entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres contre des siennes. Il tremblait un peu, oui, il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Il l'embrassa, posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tendres. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche qui l'accueillait. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, avec tendresse, comme des enfants. Quand Lovino rompit le baiser, Antonio parla à nouveau.

\- Tu embrasses incroyablement mal.

Il rit doucement, avec peine et posa son front contre celui de Lovino. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, bizarrement, il semblait à court de réplique. Antonio reprit, toujours en chuchotant, comme s'il voulait que ce moment reste quelque chose de précieux, de secret.

\- Tu es encore inexpérimenté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as peur…

Lovino passa doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres brûlantes de son amant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es…

\- Comment une preuve d'amour pourrait me blesser ? Je veux te savoir mien… mon Lovino. Je t'en supplie… Si tu m'aimes, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Lovino l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en scellant à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Il vient ensuite s'assoir doucement à cheval sur le corps de l'Espagnol. De là, il pouvait clairement voir le bandage blanc enrouler autour de son ventre, déjà imbibé de sang. La plaie n'allait-elle donc jamais cesser de couler… ? Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée… de ce que je dois faire…

\- Quel rôle veux-tu ?

Lovino mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre le sens de la question.

\- Celui qui te demandera le moins d'efforts…

\- Alors il faut que tu te prépares avant que je n'entre en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Antonio pris la main de Lovino, qu'il porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts fins.

\- Je me fiche de la douleur… Répliqua doucement l'Italien.

Lovino prit la main de l'Espagnol et lécha ses doigts un à un. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait plus aucune crainte. Si le Paradis existait, il devait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes il dirigea la main de l'Espagnol entre ses jambes, vers son intimité. La sensation fut certes étrange quand les doigts humides entrèrent en lui, mais ce n'était en rien douloureux. Il les sentait bouger, se frayer doucement un chemin. Sa respiration devint plus cadencée, il ondulait les hanches, il en voulait plus. Il le voulait lui. Une odeur forte de transpiration et de sang flottait dans l'air, l'atmosphère était lourde. Il avait presque l'impression que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner. C'est comme si toute sa vie n'avait eu de sens que pour ce jour. Ce jour où il se donnait à quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Il ne doutait plus de rien, il était heureux et il pouvait mourir le lendemain, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il finit par retirer lui-même la main d'Antonio d'entre ses jambes, il sentait la virilité de son amant bouger d'excitation contre ses fesses. Il la saisit et doucement, la fit entrer en lui. C'était bon, c'était chaud. Antonio laissa un soupir de plaisir lui échapper. Lovino se sentait complet, c'était comme si toute sa vie durant il lui avait manqué une partie de lui-même et qu'il venait soudainement de la retrouver. Il commença à bouger le bassin, plus vite, plus fort. Antonio bougeait aussi, il le sentait aller et venir en lui. Les mains de l'Espagnol se promenaient sur son corps, faibles, tremblantes, presque hésitantes. Ils ne firent qu'un pendant un long moment puis, après avoir atteint l'extase, Lovino s'était recouché contre l'Espagnol, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime Lovino.

Il ne répondit pas. Il écoutait les battements de leurs cœurs se répondre dans une mélodie impénétrable.

\- Lovino… Dis-le moi…

\- Je…

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il désirait le dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. C'était comme si en le disant, ce qu'il ressentait allait disparaitre, perdre en intensité. Alors il ne le dit pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. L'Espagnol avait sombré dans le sommeil. Lovino ne tarda pas à le suivre.

* * *

Lovino avait extrêmement froid. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps de l'Espagnol mais cela ne changea rien. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda rapidement vers la fenêtre. Le Soleil était déjà levé. Il se blottit contre le corps de son amant, puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose était anormal. Il mit un peu de temps avant de trouver quoi, puis il comprit. Il n'entendait plus battre son cœur.

Le messager avançait à pas rapide dans les grands couloirs du manoir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas apporté lui-même le courrier à son maître, en général il croisait Lovino dans la matinée. Il tomba d'ailleurs nez-à-nez avec lui au détour d'un couloir. Il l'interpela, l'intéressé tourna le visage vers lui mais avait le regard ailleurs.

\- Hé Vargas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas matinal, mais il est presque midi ! Tu es tout pâle, tu vas bien ? Et pourquoi tu te promènes en tenue de nuit à cette heure ?

L'Italien ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Ses yeux était dirigés vers son interlocuteur mais son regard était étrangement vide, presque éteint.

\- Vargas ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne serais pas malade ?

\- Il est mort.

Sa voix était monocorde, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on aurait demandé de répéter quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Son corps est froid, il ne respire plus. Il ne veut pas se lever…

* * *

Cela faisait environ une semaine et demie qu'Antonio avait perdu la vie. Lovino avait été chargé de trier ses affaires personnelles. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, ce qui avait étonné plus d'une personne au manoir car la promiscuité du serviteur et de son maître était devenue quelque chose d'évidant pour tout le monde. Cependant personne n'osait aborder le sujet avec l'Italien. Margherita avait bien essayé une ou deux fois, mais elle n'obtenait comme réponse qu'un grand silence ou un discret « oui, je sais qu'il est mort. Il ne bougeait plus. ». Elle n'insista donc pas. Comme Antonio n'avait pas encore de descendants, c'est son frère qui récupéra toutes ses terres. Il aura finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. Lovino lui, semblait dépassé par la situation. Il vidait tel un robot les meubles de la chambre pour remplir des caisses, puis passait à un autre meuble, sans sembler éprouver le moindre sentiment.

Un matin, en vidant un tiroir du bureau il tomba sur une lettre de « Francis Bonnefoy ». Il se souvenait s'être énervé à cause de cette lettre, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Il vida ensuite le deuxième tiroir et trouva une petite feuille. Elle avait été chiffonnée, puis replié délicatement. Il l'ouvrit. Un seul mot était écrit dessus « Lovino ». Cette écriture, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il retourna le bout de papier et ce qu'il vit le frappa comme la foudre. Un dessin, de sa main, représentait Antonio, baignant dans la lumière, assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, une corbeille de tomates posé à côté de lui. Lovino se souvenait. Antonio qui partait vers la France, sa colère, sa fuite. Il regarda plus attentivement le dessin, quelque chose n'allait pas sur le visage d'Antonio. Son sourire n'était pas… le sien. A quoi il ressemblait le sourire d'Antonio déjà ? Lovino se souvint qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais il avait beau se concentrer il n'arrivait pas à se le remettre en mémoire. Il comprit qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il regarda le bureau. Comment ce dessin était-il arrivé ici ? Cela voudrait dire que depuis ce jour, Antonio l'avait ? Depuis ce jour, il savait que Lovino le dessinait en cachette ? Il n'avait rien dit, il avait continué à agir comme si ne rien était, pendant tout ce temps ? Lovino sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme si des milliers de sentiments venaient se mélanger en lui et comprimaient son cœur, l'empêchant de battre correctement. Il saisit une feuille vierge sur le bureau ainsi qu'une plume et écrivit. Il écrit comme il n'avait jamais écrit avant. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini il se rendit aux écuries trouver le messager. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un joyeux « Vargas ! Comment ça va ? » Lovino lui donna la lettre et quelques pièces en lui disant de l'apporter à son frère. De lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Puis il salua l'homme et partit, il avait besoin de marcher.

La rivière était plutôt calme. La forêt était magnifique, reposante. Mais Lovino ne se sentait pas en paix. Un poids considérable lui pesait sur les épaules, il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus. Il sortit le dessin de sa poche. Non, jamais il ne reverrait son sourire, plus jamais.

\- Enfoiré.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. La première depuis que le cœur d'Antonio avait cessé de battre. Une autre suivie, puis une autre, puis il ne put plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il détestait ce monde qui s'acharnait à le faire souffrir. Il se leva, rentra dans l'eau fraiche et blessante de la rivière jusqu'à la taille. Antonio allait arriver bientôt, en criant son nom à travers les bois. Puis il pourrait l'insulter, lui dire qu'il le déteste. Antonio allait le supplier de revenir, s'excuser pour un rien, juste pour le satisfaire. Il allait crier qu'il l'aimait et Lovino lui dirait de fermer sa gueule. Lovino attendit, il attendit, mais Antonio ne vint pas, il ne viendrait plus jamais maintenant. Lovino se mit à détester les arbres qui semblait se moquer de lui, il détestait l'eau qui coulait et donnait la vie, il détestait la lumière du Soleil qui brillait alors que son Soleil à lui s'était éteint. Lovino se mit à hurler, il détestait la vie.

\- Enfoiré ! Connard ! Ça t'amuse hein ! T'es comme les autres après tout ! Toi aussi ça t'amuse de te foutre de moi ! Je te déteste ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me rendrais heureux ! Que tu ne me ferais plus jamais de mal ! Tu l'avais dit ! Putain ! Je te déteste ! Je veux encore te voir rigoler quand je m'énerve ! Je veux encore que tu me rendes jaloux en trainant avec tes amis ! Je veux encore de voir dessiner comme un amateur ! Je veux encore que tu me taquine quand je fais la tête. Je veux encore que tu m'apportes mon petit-déjeuner quand je suis malade. Que tu te moques de moi parce que je suis puceau. Je veux encore faire l'amour avec toi… Je veux te dire que je t'aime espèce de connard ! Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Je t'aime ! Tu es content ?! Alors reviens maintenant ! REVIENS !

* * *

Feliciano descendit de la voiture et s'étira. Le voyage lui avait semblé interminable. Cependant il était content d'avoir pu venir, c'était tout de même une cérémonie importante. A peine était-il arrivé qu'une certaine Margherita avait demandé à le voir. Elle lui avait donné un tableau, le maître avait désiré qu'il soit remis à Lovino. Feliciano avait reconnu Antonio, il était nu, de dos avec une tonne d'armes posées à ses pieds. Il se retournait pour regarder le peintre. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tendresse, de passion et d'amour, tout cela mélangé dans un même regard. Puis Feliciano se rendit compte que non, ce n'était pas juste son regard. Le tableau entier était peint avec passion, l'âme du peintre elle-même y était. Un amour vif et puissant s'en dégageait. Jamais il n'avait vu une si belle œuvre. Il demanda qui en était l'auteur. Quand on lui dit que c'était son frère il comprit immédiatement. Il aura finalement trouvé ce qu'il manquait à sa peinture alors… En arrière-plan se trouvait une rivière, peut-être avait-elle une importance, peut-être pas.

La cérémonie avait lieu le lendemain. On avait conclu à un accident. Après tout Lovino ne savait pas nager, il avait dû glisser. Mais Feliciano avait reçu sa lettre deux jours avant son faire-part de décès. Il savait, lui, que c'était loin d'être un accident. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, et pleurait encore énormément. S'il avait été à ses côtés, il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'était pas seul… Mais maintenant il regardait le grand cercueil en bois se balancer en attend la fatale descente.

\- Attendez ! Un instant.

Feliciano couru jusqu'au manoir et rapporta le tableau qu'il déposa sur la grande boite de bois où reposait son frère.

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Cette œuvre est magnifique, elle se vendra à un très bon prix.

\- J'ai l'intuition que ce tableau est quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Il voudra surement pouvoir le contempler, là-bas.

Feliciano passa sa main sur le bois froid et dur.

\- Sois heureux mi fratello, où que tu sois, sois heureux à ses côtés.

On fit descendre le cercueil. Feliciano saisit une pelle et jeta la première pelleté dans la tombe de son frère.


End file.
